


Childish Experiments

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Trip back when they were in the facility, commission for tumblr user suelovescheese!<br/>Prompt was them experimenting on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Experiments

_Haa, Hah, hah._

In the dim light the sound of heavy breathing reverberated off of white, sterile walls. It mixed with the sounds of monitoring machines, beeping, whirring quietly as if not to wake the children they were melded to. In this room in particular almost everything lay still, three hospital beds lined up against each wall all with one child each. All of them, except one.

Clinging to the edge of the bed nearest the door stood a young boy, breath staggered and loud from his way over, having come from his own room in a different wing. He wasn’t allowed here, he knew that, not even allowed out of his own room at this time. Still, this didn’t stop him, it never stopped him. On this night however, they had tried to, and failed for the time being. He knew they would come for him eventually, would jump to this room as the first conclusion. Why wouldn’t he come here? He was always hanging around this one.

He was the only one he didn’t hurt.

As the seconds ticked on and he attempted to even his breathing he stared at the boy in the bed, blonde hair gleaming gently in the light of the machines. There were bandages over his eyes, and something about that stirred something more in the younger boy.

Virus had been one of the first, and few, to be selected for the surgery. Trip had naturally volunteered in response, driven to not be left behind by the older boy. They were to be selected to be bodyguards for someone very important, someone who could hurt them too. That was why this was needed, it was protection, but it was also unsure if it would work.

A few were tested first, Virus being among them. Changing out specific elements to keep them from falling prey to the boy they might be in charge of--if they came out of this successful. So far, it seemed as though they would.

Trip knew he’d be next, under the knife. The thought of it made him shake, but the thought of being farther away from the pure one in front of him made him angry. An emotion far greater than fear to him.

When his breathing had calmed he took a deep breath and reached out slowly, wanting to touch the pure being in his vision of gray. As his fingers were millimeters from the pale skin of the older boy’s face a hand shot up, not taking the younger by surprise.

“Trip,” his lips moved with ease, like water. Trip imagined light pouring from those lips, his voice like deep music that shone through the darkness. He said nothing in return, but pulled his wrist away all the same, crawling up onto the bed. All the while a sweet little smile pulled at the edges of Virus’ mouth, sneering gently as he could feel the small boy lean his face in carefully.

“Are you curious?” He pressed further with his voice, twinkling in the quiet. “It hurt quite a bit, you know, are you sure you can go through with it?” Tilting his head to one side the boy sat up a little more, feeling the weight of the smaller hovering over him, straddling his body. After a moment, the boy still said nothing, and Virus sat back, a frown falling on his lips. “Or maybe...are you worried I was hurt?”

_Fup Fup Fup Fup Fup-._

“Oh, is it after hours? They must be coming to get you. I’m fine, if you really must know. Although…” Virus muttered quietly, reaching up to feel for the boys face. Finding it he took the side in both his hands, sliding his thumbs gently across his cheeks, close to his eyes. “...You may not be,” he swiped his fingers across once again, this time closer to his eyes. He could feel him flinch under his touch, muscles tensing, yet he still couldn’t bring himself to back away. “They could cut you too deep by accident...or you could wake up under the knife. Maybe the medicine won’t work on you.”

The only regret Virus felt was that he couldn’t see the fear in the boys eyes as he leaned in, taking in his scent, the warmth that radiated from him. He knew those eyes must be so wide, terrified under his red hair. How he wanted to see that, but for now he settled for the tremble of his body, quivering muscles tightening in fear as the boy’s imagination was sent reeling.

“Or maybe you’ll be fine,” he whispered quietly, lips almost touching as he breathed. He hung there for a second, then, as if as an after thought he leaned in. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, letting that sit shortly as well. What happened next was a little too good for him to not relish.

The boy had tensed again, but not in fear, or even disgust rather. Whatever emotion had ran through him a that touch of skin he hadn’t been able to decipher. Confusion and anger flirted with his facial features, not that Virus could see. In his mind however, that must be what was happening. The boy followed him around like some sort of dog, like he was his master.

If that was true, confusion would definitely take the boy over. What would happen after that, however? Would he fall in love? That would be interesting. Virus had no use for things like that, but it’d be fun to see someone else struggle with the emotion. Especially if it was for him.

Suddenly, the door burst open, causing the other children to start awake, some screaming loudly as they were awoken. Virus and Trip, however, stayed still as they faced each other, men pouring into the room and toward them. Normally, Trip would fight them, but now he stayed stock still. It gave the men time to stun him and drag him away before he could.

Virus said nothing, and did nothing to move, but smiled sweetly as he lay back down. Listening to the men carry the boy away into the night. However, he had something more..interesting to think about now, at least.

-

It was another week before he could see, and another week after that before he could see that boy. This time, the tables had turned, the younger now knowing the joys of eye surgery. Virus had come to find a few new things too. For one, he had a little more power than he had before.

As long as he didn’t bother anyone too much, he was free to roam where he wanted. He wasn’t done being tested on, he knew that for a fact. However, he didn’t mind, as long as he was allowed to have his fun. His idea of ‘fun’ involving a certain puberty stricken boy for the time being.

So when he kept the temporarily blind boy from going to lunch that day no one made too much of a fuss. A guard raised his eyes, but a quiet, sweet smile from the lanky boy made him focus his attention elsewhere. Then, Virus snaked his way in, coming to find a spot by the side of the boy’s bed. He stayed there and quiet, staring lightly at the boy’s countenance, strange smile still upon his face.

The rest of the children had already left, but Trip had stayed.

“Didn’t you wish to eat?”

Silence.

“...Were you waiting for me.”

Silence reigned still.

“Hm.”

Staring at the boy Virus looked at him with the same sick curiosity he had held two weeks before. He was quiet, was he really that afraid? Letting his curiosity take him over Virus climbed onto the bed carefully, straddling the small boy’s body. He spent no time taking his pale face in hand, stroking his cheeks softly. Again, Trip locked suddenly, fear seizing him as he awoke.

“E-EH- gET OFF-”

So he’d been asleep.

“Quiet.”

Virus’ voice was calm, but firm. Trip quieted instantly, swallowing his voice as he held as possible feeling Virus’ fingers skim over his bandages. He hated himself, hated this fear he had discovered, and had let _Virus_ discover. It was a weakness, something that made him unworthy.

His thoughts spun out of control as he began to shake more, fists balling as he gritted his teeth. He could feel pain in his eyes as they began to heat and leak tears. Something else welled inside him, however, he couldn’t match the feeling and it made him panic more. Warmth spread from lower, branching up his stomach as he began to feel even more uncomfortable. He needed to shift, he needed to--

“A...ah…!”

Breath escaped his lips in the sound of a soft, childish moan. They both froze, the air laying quiet around them. Virus sat still, listening to the shaky breathing of the boy beneath him. He looked so afraid, so small, so different than the hostile and strong picture of youth he usually portrayed. To see such a shift in him stirred something in the older one, it was warm, rousing. If he was honest, he wanted to indulge this feeling.

_Maybe I will._

Glancing down it became quite obvious that he wasn’t the only one in need of indulging. Although the question he now presented himself with was did Trip deserve it? This would be his first time experiencing something like, wouldn’t it? A part of him doubted the boy touched himself at all, he had no interest in arousal. Didn’t he?

Sneering softly Virus lowered himself more, hand finding it’s way lower on the red-haired boy. He hadn’t even tried this, he had no reason to. He’d heard about it, listened in on conversations guards would have, talking about a recent lay when they were relaxing. Some of the other kids would sometimes speak about it too, and he’d read things on it. Nothing fictional, he had no interest in whimsy romances. Devoting your being to another person for nothing in return? Giving them everything they enjoyed? Never wanting to see them hurt?

Why would somebody wish for that?

There were so many more emotions a person could have than love, happiness, devotion. There was fear and pain, anger, emotional hurt. They were all more interesting, too. Sometimes, however, Virus noticed they could mix. With that in mind he thought, just maybe, it’d be nice to see the fear Trip was now revealing to him mixed with a bit--just a bit--of pleasure.

“Do you like this?”

Leaning in quietly he put his lips by the boy’s ear, smile evident as he whispered quietly to him. His fingers found the top of his uniform shorts, pulling at the elastic as they slid in. Cold skin clashing against the warm body beneath the fabric, causing the boy to shiver. With a sharp inhale Trip finally made to move, only to be cut short but another, short whisper.

“Stay.”

Virus’ voice dripped with manipulation, _stay, you don’t deserve to move, be grateful for what I give you, it will be fun, I promise._ Trip froze at this, fingernails digging into his palm more as he took a deep breath. Virus watched him a moment, then he smiled gently, resuming what he was doing.

Pulling him from his shorts Virus eyed his length over casually. He was getting hard already, twitching in his hand as he fingered it almost lovingly. What a specimen he was, just barely having hit puberty and already so big. If he was like a normal boy he might even be jealous of him, but instead with careful movements he pulled himself out as well.

“Ah…”

Muttering softly to himself he looked at himself with curiosity too, erection almost complete. Gradually Virus took both of their lengths in hand, touching them carefully before gripping a little stronger than before. His breath was a little uneven, and he could see the boy beneath him tremble the same way too. His hand twitching beside him, fighting the urge to reach up and put his own hand over the older boy’s.

“It’s okay…” Despite how he felt, Virus’ voice stayed even, pushing the younger to take the step. Reaching up Trip’s own hand encompassed Virus’ almost fully, squeezing before relaxing against it. “...you’re growing so much. I wonder how much bigger you will get,” there was a hint of a grimace in the older boy’s voice at this. He wasn’t sure how much bigger he could stand the other boy to grow physically, he was already almost as tall as he was.

Pushing this little statistic to the back of his mind Virus finally began to rub carefully, pumping their lengths with the help of Trip. The feeling of the boy shaking beside him only served to turn him on even more. He was still afraid, angry at being told what to do, yet he hid it, blocked it off just for Virus. It only served to make the older boy’s curiosity stronger.

Pushing his fingers harder into their skin he let out a soft moan of his own, the younger doing the same, choking on his own breath. It seemed as though he was avoiding this, trying to hide even his own pleasure. Maybe he thought as Virus did, that he didn’t deserve this. It was cute, watching him hold back, but he could feel himself growing bored quickly.

“How did it feel?” Virus breathed, chuckling softly, “did you awake while they worked on you? Can you remember the feeling of those needles,  the cold iron of the scalpel?” His spare hand went back to the smaller boy’s face, cradling it carefully as he flinched away from his touch. Still, Virus pressed on, pumping them between them with more vigour.

Somehow, the fear he sparked turned both of them on. It kept them running, sparkling white fluid starting to drip from their lengths, running down their fingers. It made lewd noises as they moved, accentuating every pump. It set shivers through Virus, it was disgusting, wrong. Yet somehow delicious all the same, he ate it up like the sight of Trip’s fear, pushing for more.

“I wonder if they work...Or if they’ll have to re-do your surgery…” He mused quietly, starting to buck his hips with their movements. He was moaning more himself now, the boy underneath him beginning to lose his own control, grunting as he got closer and closer.

They filled the room with noise, Virus quieting as he let the warmth that was beginning to overcome his lower half take him over. His breathing stopped as he climaxed, letting out a loud gasp after he spilled himself over his companion. He gave their lengths one final squeeze, digging his nails into the soft flesh of Trip’s. The boy arched his back, gasping in pain as his own cum spilled forth. Hot liquid dripping down their hands and over his own clothing.

Taking a few deep breaths, Virus finally pulled his hand away, looking at the white liquid that coated it. After a moment he made a disinterested noise, wiping it casually on the blanket before placing himself neatly back into his own pants.

“Well,” he said after a moment, looking over the heaving boy on the bed. His face was red, fists returning to their balled state as he laid their covered in their filth. “That as rather boring,” Virus continued, hint of disappointment actually edging his voice, “but we’ve had this experience. Now that that is out of the way…” reaching over carefully he put the boy away--without cleaning him up--and pulled the blanket up a bit higher.

“Recover.”

With that Virus turned, adjusting his glasses quietly as he walked out of the room. Leaving the temporarily blind, trembling boy to clean up on his own. His experimentation had seemed to give him the answers he was looking for, for the time being at least.

Trip recovered quickly after that, however rather than moving away from the older boy he became more clingy. Using his own new found freedom to cling closer to him, he seemed needier to Virus. He was even backing down from violence toward others, no one else seemed to exist to the boy. Leaving Virus to wonder if maybe his simple experimentation had backfired. Although on the other hand, he also wondered if maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
